Kingdom Hearts
by Tifa's hardcore fan
Summary: What if there was another girl on Destiny Island with the others? What if Sora wasn't the only one with a keyblade? What if Kairi had a mean temper? This is where you will find all the answers. BEING REVIVSED RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

"So what are our plans to do tonight" ,asked a silver headed boy with blue eyes to a beautiful girl with long blonde hair slighly past her waist and green eyes. "We can always stare at the ocean" ,answered the girl. "Tiffany" ,said the boy. "Yes Riku" ,said Tiffany. "Promise me you'll always love me" ,asked Riku. "I promise Riku" ,said Tiffany and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on we better go" ,said Tiffany standing from her spot on the sandy beach. "Yeah come on" ,said Riku grabbing her hand and leading her to the dock. When they got there they saw Sora waiting their for them. "Your late come on I have to go home" ,said Sora. "We're only two minutes late" ,said Riku. "Yeah chill out bro you could have gone with out us. Hey where's Kairi" ,said Tiffany looking for her boat. "She went home already" ,said Sora. "Oh we might as well go too" ,said Tiffany. "Wait before we go does everbody remember to come here early at 7:30" ,said Riku. "Yes Riku" ,said Sora and Tiffany. "Did you tell Kairi ,Sora" ,asked Riku. "Yeah now can we go" ,said Sora.

"Yeah now we can go" ,said Riku. He quickly kissed Tiffany on the lips then the three of them quickly got on their little boats and rowed home. Meanwhile at Disney's Castle: Donald Duck was walking to the king's wing. He went through the door and said, "Good Morining your magisty". He opened his eyes to see the king not there but he did see the king's trusted dog, Pluto holding a letter in his mouth. He grabbed it and ran to the garden to find Goofy asleep. "Goofy wake up" ,said said Donald. Goofy was still asleep. Donald got impatient and said, "thunder". A bolt of thunder struck Goofy and he immendialty woke up. He saw Donald and said, "G'morining Donald". "Goofy I have to tell you something and you can't tell nobody". "Daisy" ,said Goofy. "No" ,said Donald. "Queen Minnie" ,said Goofy. "Not even the queen" ,said Donald. "G'morining ladies" ,said Goofy. Donald turned around and saw Daisy and Minnie. He smiled nervously. "Donald whats the meaning of this" ,said Minnie. "Your highness" ,said Donald handing her and Daisy the letter to read. "What could this mean" ,said Daisy when she was done. "It means we just got to trust the king" ,said Minnie. "Ok Goofy lets go find these four keys" ,said Donald.

They then went over to the gummi ship and they were off to transverse town.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany was in room staring at the celing. She heard thunder, she looked out her window to see lighting at Destiny Island. "Oh no I have to get Sora". She went in Sora's room to see him already gone. She got on her boat and left. She landed on Destiny Island to see three boats: Riku,Sora, and Kairi's boat. She then walked around the island to see black creatures. She tried attacking them with her sword but nothing happen. Some more came she then ran to Riku's island to find Riku. "Riku" ,said Tiffany. "The door has opened. Now we can go to outside worlds. We don't need that silly little raft" ,said Riku. "But what about Sora and Kairi" ,said Tiffany slowly. "There coming with us I'm not afraid of the darkness" ,said Riku reaching out his hand towards her. She tried to grab it but he disappeared in the darkness. "Riku" ,screamed Tiffany. Then a green and blue blade appeared. In her mind she heard the word keyblade. She then fought her way to the secret place to find Kairi. "Kairi" ,screamed Tiffany. "Tiffany" ,said Kairi softly. A big gust of wind then pulled her to Tiffany then disappeared. Tiffany saw that she disappeared and reappeared on a little piece of Destiny Island. She then saw a giant black thing was there. "Oh no" ,screamed Tiffany when the black thing picked her up.

"Let my sister go" ,said a voice. Tiffany looked down to see Sora. The thing dropped her and Sora caught her. Sora sat her down and said, "you ready to fight". He took out a blue keyblade. "Yeah" ,said Tiffany taking out her green and blue keyblade. They then both started to attack the things hands. After awhile the thing was destroyed and Tiffany and Sora disappeared. They didn't know that there island was destroyed. Tiffany woke up to see her brother shaking her. "Uh...why you had to wake me up I was having a good dream" ,complained Tiffany. "I know what you were dreaming about" ,said Sora. Tiffany thought about and said, "Shut up Sora or I'll tell Kairi your secret". Sora just ran away. Tiffany started to chase him. She chased Sora out of an alley when she stopped to see she was in another world. "Sora we're in another world" ,said Tiffany. "No duh. Come on lets go look around" ,said Sora. They went to a place called the acessory shop where they found a man named Cid. "Welcome to the Accessory Shop oh its just a bunch of kids" ,said Cid. "We're not kids" ,said Sora. "So where are we Gramps" ,asked Tiffany. "My names not Gramps its Cid and who are you two" ,said Cid staring at Tiffany. Sora and Tiffany quickly explained. "This sure ain't your island" ,said Cid. "Well can you keep a look out for our friends" ,asked Sora. "Sure" ,said Cid. The two of them went outside of the Accessory Shop to find a boy waiting for them. "Those things are going to keep after you" ,said the boy. "Who are you" ,asked Tiffany. The boy paused when he saw Tiffany but then he said, "why would keyblades pick a bunch of kids". "What are you talking about" ,said Sora. "Now lets see those keys" ,said the boy. "What there's no way your taking this away from me and my sister" ,said Sora.

The boy paused again but again he quickly got over it and knocked Tiffany and Sora out. Then a girl with short black hair came out and said, "nice going Leon you found two of the keys". Yuffie saw Tiffany and then said, "and you found Tiffany?". "Yes but things are worst then I feared" ,said Leon staring at Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany woke up to find that she was in a green room. Then Sora also woke up to see a girl in front of him. "Kairi?" ,said Sora. "Kairi... please I'm the great ninja Yuffie" ,said Yuffie smiling. "I think you overdone it Squall" ,said Yuffie looking at Leon. "Thats Leon" ,said Leon. "Who are you and where am I" ,said Tiffany confused. "I'm Leon and you two are two of the four keyblade masters" ,said Leon. Yuffie then begin saying, " You're also Leon's baby sis- She was cut off by the death glare from Leon." Huh? What? Why don't you start making since and actually give us some answers" ,said Sora annoyed. "Ok those things that were attacking you are called heartless" ,said Yuffie. "Heartless?" ,Tiffany repeated. "Those without hearts. They feed on darkness of people's hearts" ,said Yuffie.

"And there is darkness in everyone's heart" ,said Leon. "Say have you heard of a guy named Ansem" ,asked Yuffie a little angrily but nobody noticed except Leon. "Ansem" ,said Sora slowly seeing if he recalled someboby named that. "Have you heard of him Tiffany you come from another world" asked Sora. "I think I have heard his name before" ,said Tiffany. Leon and Yuffie looked at each other confused. "I'm not really his sister. His mother found me on the beach when I was five and adopted me" ,explained Tiffany noticing the confusion. "Oh" ,said Yuffie looking at Leon smiling. "Hey wait a minute what happened to our island" ,said Sora. "Yeah where's Riku and Kairi" ,said Tiffany. "I really don't know" ,said Leon. "Ok bump the small talk you guys ready for the journey ahead of you" ,said Yuffie smiling. "Yeah" ,said Tiffany flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders. Sora nodded. "Leon look" ,cried Yuffie pointing to a black solider like heartless. "Yuffie go. Sora, Tiffany lets go" ,said Leon jumping out the window and landing on his feet. Tiffany stared at Sora and said, "the door". "Yeah" ,replied Sora. They ran out of the hotel to find solider heartless. They fought some of them then ran of into the third district.

They went down the stairs to get landed on by Donald and Goofy. "The key" ,Donald and Goofy cried. Then the ground began began to shake and a big heartless landed. "What is that" ,cried Tiffany. "Its called a Guard Armor" ,Goofy said.(I'm not really good with fighting scenes) Donald took the right arm. He hit the arm a couple a times with his staff while barely dodging the swipes the arm gave him. Donald then cried out, "Fire". The Right arm disappeared. Goofy took the left arm making tackling it with his shield in front of him. He then put the shield in his right arm and threw it like a frisbee destroying the left arm. Sora took the right foot. Getting used to his keyblade and remembering his duels with Riku, he gave the right foot a couple of slashes and it disappeared quick. Tiffany took the left foot having a couple of trouble since she never used a sword or a key to fight before. She kept dodging the attackes it tried to give her. She then was kicked into a nearby wall. "Ow", she groaned. "Don't give up", cried Goofy throwing her a potion. She caught the drink and gulped it down. Feeling good as new she ran back over to the foot and started slashing at it with her blade. The left foot then disppeared. "Yeah", she cheered. "Don't cheer yet we still have the torso", said Sora. Then they all attacked the body at once. Sora and Tiffany slashing it. While Donald saying, "Fire". Goofy was helping Tiffany and Sora with the body by tackling it. After a few seconds of that strategy it disappeared. Then there was silence. Tiffany,Sora,Donald, and Goofy stared at each other. Donald broke the staring contest and said, "your a pretty girl want to come with me and Goofy to other worlds and find the king". "Please I rather swallow a toad" ,said Tiffany looking disgusted. "No go with them Tiffany. You too Sora" ,said a voice. Tiffany and Sora turned around to see Leon,Yuffie, and a new girl. "I'm Aerith" ,said the girl. "Why do we have to go with them" ,said Sora. "They to have been seeking the weilder of the four keys" ,said Leon. "Donald Duck" ,said Donald. "Goofy" ,said Goofy. "The names Sora" ,said Sora. "I'm Tiffany" ,said Tiffany looking annoyed." A pretty name for a pretty girl" ,said Donald touching her arm. Tiffany backhand slapped him into a wall. Yuffie,Aerith, and Goofy laughed. While Sora and Leon glared at the duck. Nobody noticed Leon's glare though. "I'll go with you guys" ,said Sora. Everbody stared at Tiffany. "Ok I'll go but only to find Riku and Kairi" ,she said. "Here you might need it for supplies" ,said Yuffie handing them some money. "There some great shops around here if want to shop before you go" ,said Aerith. "And you guys need to look out for each other" ,said Leon. "Oh the gummi ship is right behind those doors" ,said Donald pointing to a set of doors. "The gummi ship?" ,said Sora trying hard not to laugh. "Its the name of our ship" ,said Goofy. "Whatever lets just go" ,said Tiffany frowning.

Ok lets go said Donald. They went out the doors got in the ship and thet were off to the next world. In the ship: Tiffany was dreaming. She was in complete darkness somehow she had lost her heart and now was in an enternal sleep. Someone inturrupted her by feeling on her leg. Tiffany woke up to see Donald touching her. She almost grabbed him around the neck when another hand did so. She looked up to see Sora. Sora was choking the poor Donald to death. "Guys were here" ,said Goofy inturrupting Sora choking Donald. They went out the ship to fall into a hole. They landed softly on there feet except Goofy whe landed on his head. Tiffany giggled. "I'm late. I'm late. I can't believe I'm late. The queen will have my head for sure. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late" ,said a white rabbit going though a door. "Follow that rabbit" ,ordered Sora. They went though the door to find the rabbit now small and he went though another set of door. Sora went close to the door and said, "how he get so small". "He's not small your simply to big" ,said the door. "Ahh it talks" ,said Donald jumping into Tiffany's arms.

She immediatly dropped him. Sora gave Donald a death glare. "How do we get small" ,asked Tiffany. "Drink the bottle on the table" ,replied the door yawning. They drunk the bottles and then began to shrink. They ran to a sign that said the 'Queen's castle'. A girl with blond hair that stopped at her back with blue eyes was there. And a lady with a crown a on her head was also there. "I file the plantiff guilty" ,said the queen. "Guilty but I did nothing wrong" ,said Alice. "You touched my rose and tried to steal my heart" ,said the queen. Goofy gulped. "Maybe we should help her out" ,said Sora. "We're outsiders wouldn't that be muddling" ,said Goofy. "Meddling" ,corrected Donald. "Shut up and leave him alone" ,said Tiffany. "Gosh thanks Tiffany" ,said Goofy blushing. "Oh great first the duck has a crush on my sister now the dog" ,said Sora holding his head in his hands. "Whatever lets just help her out" ,said Tiffany. They ran in the middle of the court. "Stop" ,cried Sora. "Who dares inturrupt my court room" ,demaned the queen. "Me Sora. My little sister Tiffany. And our friends Goofy and Donald" ,said Sora. "She didn't need all that information" ,complained Donald. "Why do you inturrupt this court room" ,asked the queen. "That girl is innocent" ,said Tiffany. "Yeah it was the heart-, Goffy then stop because of the look Sora gave him. Sora said, "anyway she's not one your looking for". "Do you have any proof" ,asked the queen boredly. "Yeah our eyes are our proof" ,said Tiffany. "Silence do you dare get smart with me" ,said the queen angrily. "Excuse me I'll tell my own self to shut up and yes I'm getting smart with you. You're not my queen" ,said Tiffany angrily. "I'm the queen of hearts. You have a heart so I'm the queen of you. And also this is my court room and what I say goes. And now I'm telling you to go find me some proof or Alice is guilty" ,said the queen. "You ugly little bitch. I'll take that crown of your head and" ,Tiffany didn't get to finish because Sora covered her mouth. "I'm sorry your magisty its just my sister is a little cranky because we lost two of our and one of them was her was her boyfriend" ,said Sora. "Ok I'll let it go this time but next time off with her head" ,said the queen. Sora,Donald,Goofy, and Tiffany who still had her mouth covered went to the forest. When they were in the forest Sora put his hand down from Tiffany's mouth. "Hmph" ,said Tiffany crossing her arms and looking away from Sora. "Come on guys lets look for some proof" ,said Sora. "For your information I'm not

cranky cause I can't find Riku. Now I'm definaitly telling Kairi your secret" ,said Tiffany smirking. "Please don't", begged Sora. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't" ,said Tiffany smirking. Then she walked off. "Hey where she went to" ,said Donald. "This way" ,said Sora. Sora,Donald, and Goofy went to look for Tiffany and found her having tea with a rabbit. "Hey Tiffany what are you doing" ,asked Goofy.

"Having tea" said Tiffany as if it was the most dumbest question in the world. She picked up her cup and drunk some of it. "But why" ,said Donald. "To drink thats why" ,said the rabbit also drinking his tea. "Who are you" ,said Sora. "I'm the Mad Hatter. Who are you" ,said the Mad Hatter. "I'm Tiffany's brother now what have you done with her" ,said Sora. "He's done nothing to me but gave me presents. And he gave me a clue said Tiffany showing them potions and a sheet of paper. "What kind of clue" ,said Goofy. "The clue is darkness lies in the bizare room" ,said the Mad Hatter. Then all five of them ran to the bizare room. Tiffany called out to the rabbit and said, "thanks for the clue and the tea". They then looked at the table then ran to it. Donald got on the table first to find the Mad Hatter. Surprised he said, "how you get here so fast." "No time for that look up look down. Wherever you look your shadow follows". With that being said the Mad Hatter disappeared. And then the trickmaster appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

They took out there keyblades/staff/shields(oh great another fight scene how about you use your imagination. I'll write the other fight scence but not this one). They quickly defeated the Trickmaster.

The doorknob then woke up and yawned and said, "can't a person get any sleep around here". The four friends then saw something shiny in the doorknob mouth and Tiffany's keyblade shined a light in the doorknobs mouth then they heard a sound. "What was that" ,said Tiffany confused. "Sounded like something locked" ,said Sora. The Mad Hatter then appeared. "Very well but haven't you forgotten the proof. Now poor Alice has been kidnapped by the shadows". Then the Mad Hatter disappeared. Sora, Goofy, and Donald was walking towards the Gummi ship. "Wait", Tiffany cried. They stopped then turned around and looked at her. "What is it",asked Sora. "Aren't we going to go look for Alice", asked Tiffany. "We'll look for her another time. Besides who's more important a girl you just met or your boyfriend and your bestfriend", asked Sora. Tiffany signed, "I guess your right". Tiffany,Sora, and the others then walked into the gummi ship and headed to another world. In the ship: Tiffany was dreaming. She was in the darkness. Someone or something took her heart now she had lost it. Her dream was again inturrupted by someone. This time it was her brother shaking her awake. "What" ,said Tiffany waking up. "Come on we're in the next world. Riku or Kairi might be in this world" ,said Sora moving a strand of blonde hair off her face. "Whatever" ,said Tiffany getting up. They went out of the gummi ship to see a girl with short red hair and blue eyes standing outside with a key in her hand. "Kairi" ,screamed Sora and Tiffany. Kairi looked up just in time to be surrounded by hugs. "Where have you been" ,said Sora. "Finally a girl on this trip" ,said Tiffany.

"You have a keyblade" ,said Sora surprised. "So this is called a keyblade" ,said Kairi holding her red keyblade up. "Wow we all have different colors" ,said Tiffany. "Yeah mines blue, your is green and blue , and Kairi's red" ,said Sora. "Is that suppose to mean something" ,asked Kairi. Sora shrugged, "I don't know maybe". "Why we're you standing outside this building" ,said Goofy to Kairi. "A goat named Phil won't let me fight in the tournament" ,said Kairi sadly. "I'll handle this" ,said Sora going to the building. Kairi followed him along side Donald and Goofy. Tiffany stayed outside. She was staring out the sky. She then heard yelling in the building she then went in to see Sora red in the face. Kairi giggling. Donald and Goofy angry. "Whats going on in here" ,said Tiffany. Then Phil walked over to Tiffany and said, "hi I'm Phil will you be joining the tournament today". "That's not fair you'll let her fight and not us" ,said Sora angrily. "Yeah so" ,said Phil. "Wait if I join the tournament they join to" ,said Tiffany. "Whatever" ,said Phil. "Kairi can I talk to you for a moment" ,said Tiffany. Kairi nodded. Her and Kairi went outside for five minutes then came back in giggling. "How could you" ,said Sora to Tiffany angrily.

"How could I what" ,said Tiffany confused. "Told Kairi that I liked her" ,said Sora. "But big bro I" -started Tiffany but she was stopped by Sora. "I'm not your bro, I'm not your brother, I'm not even your friend so just get out of my life", yelled Sora coldly. "Sora your so stupid I didn't even tell her. Looks like you already done that. And you know what I will get out of your life. I'll find Riku on my own" ,said Tiffany with tears in her eyes. She ran out of the room crying. "Sora she's right you are stupid" ,said Kairi hitting him with her keyblade. "Huh what do you mean" ,said Sora rubbing his head. "Tiffany didn't tell me you liked me. She asked me did she think we'll ever find Riku. I said Yeah. Then I said I bet he's looking for you right now and he's going to propose to you. Then we started laughing" ,said Kairi. "So do you like me" ,said Sora grinning. "Yes. Now wipe that grin of your face and go find Tiffany" ,said Kairi. Sora ran out of the room to go look for the green-eyed beauty. To Tiffany: Tiffany was sitting in a garden crying. "I hate him" ,said Tiffany. "I trusted him like my big brother and that hows he repays me by accusing me of telling a stupid secret". Tiffany didn't noticed that there was a group of heartless behind her feeding of her hate for Sora. "I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM" ,screamed Tiffany. Then the heartless attacked. She was too slow to get her keyblade out and a heartless took her heart. To the guys: Sora ran back in the collisium. "Guys she's gone" ,said Sora. "What" ,screamed Kairi,Donald,and Goofy. Phil was out back. "Come on we have to get back to Leon and the others now" ,said Goofy. They all went into the gummi ship and back to transverse town.

When they got there they saw Aerith. Sora then asked if she seen Tiffany. "No last time I saw her she was with you" ,said Aerith. "Oh great" ,said Sora. "Who's your new friend, Sora" ,asked Aerith starring at Kairi. "Oh this is my girlf... I mean Kairi" ,said Sora blushing. "Hi nice to meet you" ,said Aerith. "Nice to meet you too" ,said Kairi. "Oh Sora can you deliver this book to Merlin" ,asked Aerith. "Who's Merlin" ,said Sora. "I know who he is" ,said Goofy. "Me too" ,said Donald. "Will you deliver it" ,asked Aerith again. "Sure we will" ,said Kairi. They headed to Merlin's house in the third district. They delivered the book. Two little heartless appeared but before you can say Riku. They were gone. They turned to see a boy with silver hair. "There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you guys" ,said Riku. Sora and Kairi ran to Riku and started pulling on him to see if he was real. "Hey. Hey what are you doing" ,said Riku. "Is that really you" ,said Kairi. "I'm not dreaming am I" ,said Sora. "I hope not it took me forever to find you two" ,said Riku. "Wait a minute. Where's Tiffany" ,said Kairi. "Isn't she with you" ,said Riku. Sora signed. "Don't worry she's probably fine. Just leave everything to me" ,said Riku. He didn't know a heartless was sneaking up on him. Sora then quickly attacked the heartless. Riku starred at Sora. "Leave it to who" ,said Sora smirking. "Sora how did you do that" ,asked Riku surprised. "I've been looking for you with there help" ,said Sora pointing to Donald and Goofy. "Who are they" ,said Riku. "Names Don- ,began Donald but was inturrupted by Sora. "We traveled so many worlds looking for you" ,said Sora.

"Really I never would of guessed" ,said Riku. "Oh and guess what Kairi and Sora is two of the four keyblade masters" ,said Goofy putting a hand on each of thier shoulder. "Who would have guessed Sora the keyblade master" ,said Donald crossing his shoulders. "Whats that suppose to mean" ,said Sora angrily to Donald. "So this is called a keyblade" ,said Riku. He had Sora's blue keyblade in his hand. "Hey give it back" ,said Sora reaching for it then fell on his face. Kairi giggled at him. "Catch" ,said Riku throwing the keyblade to Sora. Sora caught it and said, "so your coming with us right. We have this awsome rocket. Wait till you see it". "No" ,said Donald. "Why can't he come" ,said Sora and Kairi. "Because we already have to many people" ,said Donald. "But he's Tiffany's boyfriend" ,said Kairi. "No" ,said Donald again. "He's gone" ,said Goofy. "You scared him away" ,said Kairi. "Hey at least he is okay. And maybe we'll find my sister too" ,said Sora. Then they went back to the gummi ship and went to an another world. Riku was hiding behind a staircase. Then a witch came up behind him. "See its just like I told you. Him and Kairi have new friends they kicked Tiffany off their little team" ,said Maleficent. "Tiffany was with them?" ,asked Riku. Maleficent showed Riku a video where Sora was yelling at Tiffany. Then she said something to Sora and ran out crying that was the end of the video. "Where did she go" ,asked Riku. "I'll give her back to you if you do something for me" ,said Maleficent. "Anything to get her back" ,said Riku. Back to the guys: "So we're going to the next world" ,said Kairi. "Yep" ,said Donald. They blasted off. In about ten minutes they landed again. They all got out the ship. "Where are we" ,asked Sora. "It looks like a desert" ,said Kairi. "Look" ,said Goofy pointing to a boy who was in some quicksand.They took the boy out of the quicksand. "Thanks" ,said the boy.

"Who are you" ,asked Donald. "My name is Aladdin" ,said Aladdin. "I'm Kairi" ,said Kairi. "Sora" ,said Sora. "My name is Goofy" ,said Goofy. "Donald Duck" ,said Donald. "Okay guys can you help me find somebody" ,asked Aladdin. "Sure" ,said Kairi. "Well this girl named Jasmine was kidnapped by this guy name Jafar and now there in the cave of wonders. Will you please help me" ,asked Aladdin. "Of course we will help you" ,said Goofy. "Okay let's go find Jasmine" ,said Aladdin. He then lead them to the cave of wonder. When they were inside of the cave of wonders they found Jafar standing over a knocked out Jasmine. "Jafar let her go" ,screamed Aladdin. "Oh if it isn't the street rat. Oh and look he brought two of the keyblade masters" ,said Jafar. Kairi,Goofy,Donald, Sora, and Aladdin took out their weapons. They then started to attack Jafar. Sora, Kairi, and Aladdin with their swords. Goofy with his shield. And Donald with his magic. Jafar just let them attack him right until he finally fell unconcious. Aladdin ran to Jasmine. "Jasmine" ,said Aladdin shaking her. "It looks like she's just knocked out" ,said Sora. Jafar took that time to wake up. "Genie for my last wish I want you to make me an all powerful genie" ,said Jafar. "Genie?" ,screamed Donald. "You didn't tell us nothing about a genie" ,said Sora. Then Jafar turned into a red genie. They tried attacking him but nothing happened. "The lamp" ,cried Goofy. "Okay Goofy and Donald keep Jafar busy while me, Kairi, and Aladdin attack the lamp" ,said Sora. "Hey Jafar. Look at me" ,cried Donald. Jafar ignored him. "I know. Jafar you're so ugly for Halloween your trick was your treat" ,cried Goofy. Jafar looked at Goofy then started to trying to squish him with his hands. Sora, Kairi, and Aladdin started to attack Jafar's lamp. While they were still attacking they didn't know that Jasmine had woke up and was watching the fight. She heard some footsteps and turned around to get knocked unconcious. Jafar was still trying to get Goofy when the others destroyed his lamp. He then was destroyed. They went and checked up on Jasmine to find out that she was gone. They had to drag Aladdin out of the cave of wonders. They went to Aladdin's house. "Sora I have a favor to ask" said Aladdin. "What is it" ,said Sora.

"I want you to go out and find Jasmine for me. Will you" ,asked Aladdin. "Sure" ,said Sora. Then him and the others were off to the next world on the gummi ship


	5. Chapter 5

To the darkness: "Well well it looks like Jafar's heart has lost to the darkness" ,said Maleficent. "He would have had them if someone had stayed to help" ,said Hades. "Hey I got the princess didn't I" ,said Riku. "Yes yes you did and a deal is a deal" ,said Maleficent. She showed him a picture of Tiffany. Then Captain Hook came into the room and said, "now this won't be a nice ride so you fellas be ready". "Why are you doing this for me" ,asked Riku. "My boy you are like a son to me. I only want you to be happy" ,said Maleficent stroking his cheek. Riku slapped her hand away and said, "I seriousley doubt that". On the gummi ship: "Is there anything to do around here" ,asked Kairi. "Nope" ,said Goofy. "Hey how about letting me drive" ,asked Sora. "No" ,said Donald. "Huh? Why not?" ,said Sora. "You might run into something" ,said Donald. "Like you're about to run into that whale" ,said Sora. "What" ,screamed Donald. He turned back to the controls but failed they got swallowed by the whale. They woke up to see a wooden puppet in front of them. "Hello" ,said the puppet. "Oh my gosh its Pinocchio" ,said Jimmy.

"Who are you" ,said Kairi. "Oh I'm Jiminey the Cricket. I'm Pinocchio's conscience". Pinocchio then grabbed something and ran off. They followed Pinocchio. They stopped at a man. "Hi father" ,said Pinocchio. "Hi Pinocchio. What do you have there" ,said Geppetto. "Something that will get us out of here" ,said Pinocchio showing him the gummi block he found. "Really" ,said Geppetto. "Its true" ,said Sora. "Oh my did the whale swallow all of you up too" ,said Geppetto. Kairi nodded. Geppetto then started to explain how they got in the whale. While Geppetto was talking, Pinocchio ran off. After Geppetto was done he said, "Pinocchio". He turned around to see Pinocchio gone. "Oh that boy I told him not to run off" ,said Geppetto. "Don't worry well go get him for you" ,said Kairi. "We will?" said Sora,Donald,and Goofy. "Yes we will" ,said Kairi than she ran into the chamber with Sora,Donald,and Goofy following.When they were inside the chamber they saw Pinocchio peeking behind a barrel. "Pinocchio come on this is no time for games" ,said Sora. Then they turned around to go back when a voice stopped them and said, "but Sora I thought you like playing games". They turn around to see Riku. "Riku" ,said Kairi surprised. "What are you doing here" ,asked Sora. "Oh just playing with Pinocchio" ,said Riku. "Well he needs to go back to his father" ,said Kairi. "First you have to catch us" ,said Riku grabbing Pinocchio and ran off into more chambers. They followed him. Riku stopped at fouth chambers. "Why are you doing this" ,asked Sora.

"I can ask you the same question, Sora" ,said Riku. They were interupted by Pinocchio's scream. They turned around to see a monster with Pinocchio in his mouth. "Ready" ,said Riku. "Of course" ,said Sora and Kairi. Riku ran and jumped up to attack the Parasite. Sora and Kairi looked at each other. "Are you ready" ,asked Sora. Kairi nodded. Then the both of them ran to help Riku. Kairi started slashing the Parasite's stomach ,while Riku and Sora attacked its mouth. Goofy looked at Donald and said, "Shouldn't we help them". "No" ,replied Donald. "Well you can stay here, I'm going to help" , said Goofy taking out his shield and running over to where the others were fighting. "Aw phooey" , said Donald taking out his staff. He cried out the spell he just learned, "thunder". He accidently hit Riku with the spell. Riku stopped attacking the Parasite and glared at Donald. Donald scratched the back of his head, "Oops sorry". Riku went back to fighting the Parasite. After a few second the Parasite retreated. A hole then appeared and Riku jumped in the hole with Pinocchio in his arms.The others followed. "Please give me back my son" ,cried Geppetto. "Sorry old man I have some things I have to do with this puppet" ,said Riku. "Pinocchio not a puppet he's my little boy" ,cried Geppeto. "It is strange that this puppet has a heart maybe its the key for helping someone that has lost their" ,said Riku. "Wait a minute are you talking about Tiffany" ,said Kairi. "What do you care" ,said Riku. Then him and Pinocchio ran to the whale's throat. The others then chased after Riku. Riku stopped running and looked at them. "Riku why are you doing this" ,asked Kairi. "I told you I'm doing this to help somebody" ,said Riku. "But going on the side of evil?" ,said Sora. "You and Kairi can join to if you want" ,asked Riku.

"No" ,said Sora taking out his keyblade. The others took out their weapons. "What you would rather fight me. Then I guess you leave me no choice" ,said Riku taking out a sword. Then the Parasite again. Riku disappeared. The gang quickly defeated the monster(sorry don't feel like typing the fight scene. Then all of a sudden the whale sneezed sneezing all of them out. To darkness: "So Tiffany's like a lifeless puppet now" ,said Riku starring at Tiffany who they had found. "Yes" ,said Maleficent. "Is there anyway to get her heart back" ,said Riku. "Yes there are seven princesses of the purest of heart. If you get all the princesses Tiffany will get her heart back. But now enough with I want to give you something. I give you a great power the power to control the heartless" ,said Maleficent pointing her staff at him. Riku started glowed green then back to his orginal color. Then he sat beside Tiffany's heartless body and started stroking her cheek and said, "soon Tiffany soon". To the gummi ship: "So can I drive now" ,asked Sora. "No" ,said Donald. "Why?" ,said Sora. "Because I'm the pilot" ,said Donald. "Well the pilot isn't a very good pilot because we're about to be invaded by pirates" ,cried Kairi pointing at the screen. Then the ship was invaded. Sora woke up to find his friends missing. He started walking around the pirate ship looking for Kairi ,Donald,and Goofy. Then he heard a voice say, "I didn't think you'd come Sora". Sora looked up to see Riku. "Good to see you again" ,said Riku. "Where are Kairi and the others" ,asked Sora. "Are this Donald and Goofy that important to you.

More important than old friends. Instead of worrying about them you should be asking about her" ,said Riku stepping aside to show Tiffany. "Tiffany" ,cried Sora. "Thats right. While you were off goofing around I found her" ,said Riku. Sora started running towards Riku and Tiffany when a hook stopped him. Captain Hook said, "not so fast. No shenanigans a board my vessel boy". "Riku why are you with the heartless" ,asked Sora. "The heartless obey me Sora. Now I have nothing to fear" ,replied Riku. "You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart" ,said Sora. "Not a chance. My hearts too strong" ,said Riku. "Riku..." ,said Sora sounding sad for him. "I've picked up a few other tricks as well" ,said Riku holding his hand up and a heartless that look like just like Sora appeared in front of Sora. "Ah ah" ,screamed Sora. "You can go see your friends now" ,said Riku turning his back on Sora. Sora then fell through a trapped door. "Lets get under hay already. And keep Sora and Kairi away from Tiffany until we're ready to land" ,said Riku walking away. "That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around" ,said Captain Hook. "What shall we do, Captain Hook?" ,asked Smee. "Nothing the hold is crawling in with heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats" ,said Captain Hook. "But Captain you-know-who is also down there" ,said Smee. "Shh... did you hear that Smee. Oh that dreadful sound" ,asked Captain Hook. "No Captain Hook" ,said Smee.

Captain Hook grabbed hold of Smee by the shoulders looked at him straight in the eye and said, "You quite sure. Did I image it?". Captain Hook let go of Smee and said, "oh my poor nerves". To where the other are: "You don't say" ,said Goofy. "Yeah it was definitely Tiffany" ,said Sora. "Yeah we finally found her again" ,cried Kairi. "All right. Lets go to talk to her" ,said Goofy. "Yeah" ,said Sora and Kairi. "Sounds great. Okay but first how about getting off" ,screamed Donald. "Oh sorry" ,replied Sora,Kairi,and Goofy trying to get off of each other. "Ahem" ,coughed somebody. They turned around to see a boy with honey colored hair and sandy eyes. "How ya doing there? Looking for away out" ,said the boy. "Who are you" ,asked Goofy. "I'm the answer to your prayers" ,replied the boy. Donald signed and tapped his foot. "Okay find have it your way" ,said the boy. "But you're stuck in here to aren't you" ,said Kairi. "No I'm just waiting for someone" ,replied the boy crossing his arms. "Who?" ,asked Sora. Then a light came flying in. "Tinkerbell what took you so long" ,asked the boy. "Great job so you found Wendy. Hold on there was another girl too? A pretty girl? Then we'll just have to rescue her too" ,said the boy. Tinkerbell then made bell sounds and crossed her arms. "Are you crazy? There in no way I'm gonna leave Wendy behind or the other girl" ,said the boy.

"Ah...she must be pretty jealous" ,said Donald. Tinkerbell flew over and kicked his beak. "Ow" ,said Donald his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Come on Tink. Open the door" ,said the boy. "Ahem" ,coughed Kairi. The boy looked at them. "I'm Peter Pan" ,said the boy holding his hand out to Sora. "I'm Sora" ,said Sora going to grab his hand. Peter pulled his hand away. "Okay we're in this together but only until we find Wendy and the other girl" ,said Peter Pan. They started walking. They ran into a couple of heartless but they took care of them. Kairi then asked, "Peter Pan how come you can fly". "Anyone can fly. You wanna try" ,asked Peter Pan. Peter then whistled and Tinkerbell came. "Aww haven't you cooled of yet, Tink" ,asked Peter. "Just a little bit of pixie dust" ,said Peter. Peter then flew up and sprinkled some dust on them. "There now you can fly" ,said Peter. Donald tried to fly and fell on his face.

Tinkerbell laughed at him. To where Riku was: "What. So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones" ,said Captain Hook. "There are seven supposly and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind including her" ,said Riku. "After the trouble of capturing her and why those seven. What is Maleficent planning anyway" ,said Hook. "Who knows. As long as its means getting Tiffany's heart back I couldn't careless" ,said Riku. "Your wasting your time. The heartless have devoured that's girl heart I'll stake my other hand its lost forever" ,said Hook. "I will find it no matter what" ,said Riku determined. "Oh...Captain" ,said Smee. "What" ,said Captain Hook. "The prisoners have escape. Whats more Peter Pan is with them" ,said Smee. "Blast that Peter Pan. All right then bring the hostage to the cabin Smee. Hop to it" ,said Hook. To Sora and other: "What is it Tink" ,asked Peter Pan. "Peter. Peter Pan" ,said a girl with brown hair. "Wendy" ,said Peter. "Please hurry. The pirate are coming" ,said Wendy. "What I'll be right there. Just hold on Wendy" ,said Peter. "Wendy" ,said Sora. "Yes" ,said Wendy. "Is there another girl in there with you" ,asked Sora. "Oh why yes but she seem to be sleeping.

She hasn't budged an inch" ,said Wendy. "Tiffany! Tiffany!" ,said Sora. Tiffany moved her arm a little bit. Sora smiled. Then someone took Wendy and Tiffany. Wendy screamed. "Wendy. Hey lets get up there" ,said Peter.They went through some doors and climbed up a ladder. Sora ran ahead to see Riku with Tiffany in his arm bridal style. "Riku wait" ,screamed Sora. Riku then disappeared in darkness. Then the heartless that looked like Sora appeared. Kairi took out her keyblade and started slashing the anti-sora. The anti-Sora then took out his own dark version of Sora's keyblade and slashed Kairi across the shoulder with it. "Kairi", screamed Sora. Sora then started slashing at the anit-sora until he finally perished. "Is she alright", asked Goofy. "Nothing a potion can't fix" ,said Donald handing Kairi a potion. Kairi then slowly drunk the potion. She then got up and said, "I feel so much better now". "I'm glad" ,said Sora. Kairi then walked up to Sora and gave him a quick little kiss on the lips. Sora blushed and said, "what was that for?". "I saw what you did for me. It was sweet", she replied. There was silence then they fell through a trap door. They found Wendy knocked out. "Wendy. Well this is far as I go. I've got to help Wendy" ,said Peter Pan. "What about the pretty girl you're suppose to be rescuing" ,asked Goofy. "I'll have to put a rain check on that. Wendy needs me" ,said Peter. Then he flew away with Wendy in his arms. "How rude" ,muttered Kairi. Then they walk back to Hook's office and onto the dock. "Quite a codfish that Riku running of with that girl without even saying goodbye" ,said Hook. "Run off? Where tell me where did he go" ,said Sora angrily. "To the ruins of Hollow Bastin where Maleficent reside. But you won't be going there. Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind" ,said Hook holding up a case where Tinkerbell was in. "Hand over the keyblade and I'm save your lives. Be glad I'm merceful unlike the heartless. So which will it be. The keyblade or the plank" ,said Captain Hook. Then he looked in the water to see the same crocodile that took his hand. He screamed. "Its him the crocodile that took my hand. Oh Smee. He's after me other hand. I can't stay here. Go away. Oh I can't stand the sight of him.

Smee you take care of them" ,said Hook going into his office. "I'll go first" ,said Kairi. "Kairi no" ,said Goofy. "No its my choice and I want to go first" ,said Kairi walking up the plank. "Kairi" ,said Sora sadly. "Its my choice Sora" ,said Kairi. Kairi then heard voice say, "fly Kairi just believe and you can do it". Then Kairi jumped into the water before the crocodile could eat her she flew. Peter Pan then flew down and grabbed the case with Tinkerbell in it from Smee and let her out. "Thanks Peter" ,said Kairi landing beside him. "Hey don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and the others behind did you. Or that pretty girl I still need to rescue her" ,said Peter. Well yeah thought everbody. Smee then ran away. They took care of the heartless quickly dogeding their attacks easily since they could fly. They went to Hook's office door and Peter then started talking like Smee. Peter knocked on Hook's door. "Is that you Smee. Did you finish them off" ,said Hook in his office. "Aye Captain. They walked the plank every last one of them" ,said Peter in Smee's voice. Then Hook came out and Peter stabbed him in the butt. "Ahh...Peter Pan blast you" ,screamed Hook rubbing his butt. "Ready to make a splash you codfish. Now its your turn to walk the plank" ,said Peter Pan. Hook took out his sword and started swiping at Sora. While Sora was dodging Kairi, Peter, and Goofy were attacking him from behind. Hook turned around and threw his present bombs. Everybody dodged them except Peter. "Here" ,said Kairi throwing Peter a potion. "Thanks" ,said Peter drinking it and feeling good as new. Donald then aimed his staff at Hook's butt and shouted out, "Fire". "OW", screamed Hook jumping high in the air and off the boat and into the sea where the crocodile was.

The crocodile then started chasing after Hook. The others laughed except Sora. "Oh Tiffany couldn't wake up so maybe she's really lost her he- "b,egan Goofy but Kairi and Donald shushed him. "Sora" ,said Peter. "I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait till I tell Tiffany, I wonder if she'll belive me. Probably not" ,said Sora. You can bring her to Neverland sometimes. Then she can try it for herself. Besides I really want to meet even though I couldn't save her" ,said Peter. "If you believe you can do anything right. I'll find Tiffany. I know I will. I want to tell her so much that I'm sorry. There's a lot more you know flying, the pirates everthing else that happened" ,said Sora. Tinkerbell then flew flying to Peter. "Whats that Tink. What about the clock tower? You say there's something there" ,said Peter. They all flew over to clock tower to see Wendy there. "Can you please hit the clock tower to the right time" ,asked Wendy. "I'll do it" ,said Kairi. Kairi quickly flew to one that had the wrong the time and started hitting it after awhile it started to shine bright. "Guys come look at this" ,said Kairi. The others flew to where Kairi was to see the clock glowing. Then her keyblade shone a light in the keyhole that was in the clock and locked it.


	6. Chapter 6

To darkness: Riku was in front of Maleleficent bowing and breathing hard. "It was reckless to bring her here without a vessel. Remember relying too heavily on the dark powers will cost you your heart" ,said Maleficent. Then a roar was heard Riku immediatly stood up.

"A cast away through his world perished his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle he apparently followed her through sheer force will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power" ,said Maleficent. "My power?" ,said Riku. "Yes the untapped power that lies within you. Now child its time you awakened that power, and realize your full potential" ,said Maleficent. Then Riku started glowing green. To Sora and the others: "Peter are you really going back to Neverland" ,asked Wendy. "Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland" ,said Peter grabbing Wendy's hand and starring into her eyes. "How romatic" ,Kairi said. Donald laughed at Tinkerbell who was fuming. Tinkerbell starred at Donald and then he shut up. "Oh boy she's getting steamed again. Oh yeah do me a small favor and look after each other for me will ya. Oh yeah and don't forhot to go save your pretty little sister to" ,said Peter. "Sure. And don't worry I won't forget" ,said Sora. "Come on lets head on back to transverse town" ,said Kairi. They then went into the gummi ship and they were off to transverse town to find Cid. "Hey whats up" ,asked Cid. "Oh can you fix our gummi ship so we can travel to more worlds?" ,asked Sora sadly. "Sure" ,said Cid. He walked off. "Sora?", Donald said all worried. "Now just remember what Donald said to you no frowning,no sad faces" ,said Goofy. "How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried" ,asked Sora. "Aw, phooey" ,said Donald.

"The king told us to go out and find the four keyblade masters and thats you, Kairi,and Tiffany. We're almost half way done with our mission. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself,thats all" ,said Goofy. "Just believe" ,said Sora. "I believe in you" ,said Kairi. "Thanks Kairi" ,said Sora. Cid came back and said, "ok your ready to go". "Ok thanks" ,said Donald. They headed off to the world. When they got there. Goofy said, "garwsh look at the that" ,pointing to a huge castle. "I know this place" ,said Sora. "That's strange" ,said Kairi. "I wonder why I feel this warmth inside right here" ,said Sora holding his heart. "Aw you're just hungry" ,said Donald. "I'm serious" ,said Sora. They then heard a roar. "Ah what was that" ,said Kairi jumping in Sora's arms. Sora gently sat her down and said, "lets go". They went up to a pathway to the castle to see Riku, a girl, and a beast. The girl had cinnamon colored hair and ruby eyes. She wore a red and pink bikini top, and a short white mini skirt. She had on pink boots. She had two red ribbons in her hair. A pink one around her neck. A red ribbon around left leg and a pink one around her right leg. But what surprised the group was that this girl had a pink and red keyblade. "No vessal, no help from the heartless. So tell me how 'd you get here, beast" ,asked Riku. "I simply belived. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So here I am. She must be here. I will have her back" ,roared Beast. "Ha he got here with love. But I bet you don't know nothing about that", said the girl to Riku. Riku ignored the girl and said, "Take her if you can". The beast roared. Then he lunged at Riku. Riku dodged it by doing a backflip. Riku then swung his sword and slashed the Beast's stomach. Beast bent down on one knee. The girl gasped. Then she was just going to go an attack Riku with her keyblade when Kairi cried stop. Riku looked at Sora and the others and said, "so finally made it.

About time. I've been waiting for you. I have just one question for you Sora. We've always been rivals haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you", "Riku, thats not true" ,said Sora. "But it all ends here for you, Sora" ,said Riku. "What do you mean?" ,asked Kairi. "I'll show you" ,said Riku. Then Sora's keyblade went to the Riku's hand. "Huh what" ,said everybody except Riku and the girl. "So Malficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Tiffany, Sora. Its up to me to save her. Only the most powerful keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" ,said Riku holding the keyblades in his hand. "But that's impossible. How did that happen?" ,said Kairi. "Yeah. I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade. Not you" ,said Sora. "You were just the delievery the boy. Sorry your parts over why don't you go play hero with this" ,said Riku throwing Sora a wooden swords. Riku then turned and walked away. The my girl stood there confused. Just as she was going to say something, Donald inturrpted her. "Goofy lets go. We have to remember our mission" ,said Donald. "Oh well I know the king told us to follow the keys and all but what about Kairi and the other girl" ,said Goofy. Donald then said, "He told us to find the four keyblade masters. And I think we should go to the one that looks the most powerfulest. So I say Riku". He then turned to look at Sora and Kairi. "Sorry" ,he said then he went to follow where Riku went the same as Goofy. "Sorry. You're sorry. Get out of here we don't need ya. We'll find Tiffany on our own. You stupid cowards" ,screamed Kairi. She then broke down crying. The girl who has been silent while all this was going said, "I'm sorry, but I'm also a keyblade master. And I want to help you guys. My name is Apocra". She then helped Kairi up. Then she looked at SOra said, "So can I"?. Kairi noded then smiled. Then the beast stood up and started walking towards the castle. "Hey don't move your hurt" ,said Sora running over to him. "Why...Why did you kids... kids come here. I came to fight for Belle.

And though I am on my own I will fight. I won't leave without her. Thats why I'm here" ,said Beast again getting up and walking towards the castle. "Your not alone we'll fight with you" ,said Kairi picking up one of the wooden swords. Sora then grabbed the other sword and said, "me too I'm not gonna give up now. Kairi and me came here to find someone very important to us" ,said Sora grabbing the other wooden sword. "Me three. My locket told me to come here. Its suppose to tell me my destiny I know that sounds strange but its true and I can't run away from my destiny so thats why I'm here. And while I'm here I might as well help you guys find Belle and Tiffany since they seem so important to you" ,said Apocra taking her heart-shaped in her hands and started rubbing it smiling. Then her, Kairi, Sora,and Beast headed towards the castle fighting enemies on the way and protecting Sora since his wooden sword didn't do much damage. Then they went got to the castle. Apocra looked at the others. "Ready", she said. They nodded. Then the four of them went in.

A/N I just noticed...I forgot to say in all these chapters I don't own anything except Tiffany and Apocra. Well actually someone else owns her I'm just borrowing her.


	7. Chapter 7

To darkness: Malficent was walking towards Tiffany who was in a glass case. "O purest of hearts. Reveal to me the keyhole" ,Malificent chanted. All the purest of hearts had a light in their chest. The light then shone to where a heart was on a wall. To Sora and the others: "Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them " ,said Beast. "I'm ready for anything" ,said Apocra. Then Beast turned around to see who he thought was Belle. "Belle?", said Beast.

Then Belle turned into a heartless. Then Beast roared and chased the heartless out the door. The doors automatically closed after him. "Quit while you can" ,said Riku who had suddenly appeared along with Goofy and Donald. "No. Not without my sister" ,said Sora. "The darkness will destroy you" ,said Riku. "You're wrong, Riku" ,said Kairi. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends it'll never die" ,said Sora. "Really. Well, we'll just see about that" ,said Riku attacking Sora with a blast. "Sora ain't gonna go anywhere" ,said Goofy blocking the attack with his shield. "You'd betray your king" ,aked Riku. "Not on your life. But I'm not gonna betray Sora either, cause he's became one of my best buddies after all we've been through together" ,said Goofy. He then looked at Donald and said, "See ya later, Donald.

"Could ya tell the king i'm really sorry". "Hold on Goofy. We'll tell him together" ,said Donald running over to Goofy,Sora,Kairi, and Apocra. "Well you know all for one for all" ,said Donald. "I guess you're stuck with us" ,said Goofy. "Thanks guys" ,said Kairi. Apocra smiled. "Thanks alot Donald,Goofy" ,said Sora sadly. "How will you fight without a weapon" ,asked Riku. "He doesn't need a weapon, he has me" ,cried Apocra. "And me" ,said Kairi. Donald and Goofy nodded. "I've also got my heart" ,said Sora. "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you" ,said Riku.

"Although our heart may be weak, its not alone. It grows with each new experience and its found a home with all the new friends I've made" ,said Sora. We've became a part of their hearts just as they've become a part of ours" ,said Kairi. "And if they think of us now and then our hearts will become one" ,said Apocra rubbing her locket between her fingers. "I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power" ,said Sora. Then Riku hand glowed green and Sora's keyblade retured to his hands. "Wha?" ,said Riku confused. "Ha thats what you get" ,said Apocra sticking her tongue out at Riku. Riku then charged at Apocra. "Hey" ,she said dodging the attack. Donald then started casting Fire on Riku. Riku ignored the duck who kept trying to roast him.Kairi then went up to Riku and slahed him across the back. Riku groaned then turned to Kairi and started slahing at her.

"Hey", said Kairi barely dodging Riku's slashes. Apocra was fend to go and slash Riku when she sw something. "WAIT PEOPLE", she shouted. Everybody stopped their attacks. "Now...um...your name is Riku right", asked Apocra. Riku nodded. "Now do my eyes fool me or do you have a hula dress on", said Apocra. Everybody turned to look at Riku and sure enough he had on a hula dress. Sora and the others bust out laughing. Riku blushes and said, "Its part of my battle suit. NOW STOP LAUGHING". Then he charged at Sora who was laughing the hardest. 'Don't', cried a voice in Riku's head.

Riku stopped his attack and then ran away. Everybody looked at each other confused. Then the main doors bust open and Beast was there. "So your heart won this battle" ,asked Beast. Sora thought for a moment and then said, "No somebody stopped Riku from hitting me it was something else that helped us win this fight". To where Riku was: "Why it was mine" ,said Riku running. He stopped when he heard a voice say, "Know this. The heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblades". It was a man with a black cloak. "What. You're saying my heart's weaker than theirs" ,asked Riku. "For that instant it was. However you can be stronger.

You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you, plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger" ,said the man in the cloak. "What should I do?" ,asked Riku. "Its really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being become darkness" ,said the man in the cloak. Riku started glowing green. To Sora and the others: They had walked to a place called Castle Chapel. Riku was walking up to Malificent. He said in two voices, "so I see the path has emerged at last". "Yes the keyhole to the darkness" ,said Malificent. "Unlock it and the heartless will overun this world" ,said Riku. "What do I care. The darkness holds no power over me. Rather I will use its power to rule all worlds" ,said Maleficent. "Such confidence" ,said Riku. Then a black keyblade appeared in his hands. "Oh" ,said Malificent impressed.

Riku then tried to lock the keyhole. "Impossible. The princess of hearts are all here. It must be her. We had trouble with her before" ,said Malificent walking towards Tiffany. Riku followed. "Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power" ,said Riku. Then a roar was heard. "The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses" ,said Malificent walking away. Riku then turned and stared at her he was glowing blue. Sora and the others walked up to Malificent.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable" ,said Malificent. We'll stop it said Kairi and Apocra. "Yeah after coming this far there's no way we're going to let that happen" ,said Sora. "You poor simple fools. you think you can be deafeat me. Me the mistress of all evil" ,cried Malificent charging at them.

They dodged the attck. "What is with these people", said Apocra rubbing her locket which was now glowing along with her keyblade. 'Use them together'. "Huh", said Apocra confused. 'Use them togther', it said again. "Um...ok", said Apocra. She took off her locket and putting it by her keyblade then she watched in amazement when the both of them merged togther to form a red and pink staff.

"What is this?", Apocra said to herself. 'Its called the Staff of True Love. Use it to defeat Malificent. And I'll see you soon'. Apocra then pointed the staff at Malificent and said, "Love Prevails". A pink ray then came out of the staff and hit Malificent making her fall down in pain. "What is this? You cannot defeat me", she said then quickly disappeared in a portal. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald then looked at Apocra. Apocra was looking at her staff.

"The king told us about you", said Goofy. "Yeah. He said if anything happens to one of the four keybalde masters then the fifth keyblade master will come and help demolish the evil with her Staff of True Love",said Donald. "Now wait a god damn minute. We know Tiffany is a keyblade master. We know Sora is a keyblade master. We know I'm a keyblade master. Now we know Apocra is the oh so wonderful oh so special forbidden fifth keyblade master. SO WHO THE HELL IS THE FOURTH KEYBLADE MASTER, said Kairi angrily. Donald rubbed his head and said,

"Um...that we don't know". Kairi screamed then she jumped on Donald and started beating the living daylights out of him. "Kairi we don't have time for this", said Sora pulling Kairi off of Donald. "Then what do we have time for Sora. Tiffany is probably dead for all we know since that stupid dumb ass duck said 'only the fifth keyblade master will come out if something happens to one of the other keyblade masters' I'm alright. You're alright. BUT WE DON'T KNOW IF TIFFANY IS, yelled Kairi. She then slid down on the ground and bust out crying.

Sora picked her up in his arms and said, "We don't know if she's alright, but we can go follow Malificent and go see". Kairi wiped her tears and said, "You're right lets go. Then Sora, Apocra, Kairi, and the other two went in the same portal Malificent did.

A/n Sorry it took so long, but school is starting back and I haven't had that much time to update, but here you go. So...can anyone guess who was the voice that told Riku to stop attacking Sora and the other one who told Apocra how to use her new weapon. Tell me who you think it is in your reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Um...yeah I don't own anything except Tiffany

Malificent was breathing hard. She had stopped to catch her breath because she was still in pain because of Apocra's attck. Riku appeared by her side and then asked, "do you need some help?".

"Riku" ,cried Sora. "Is that?" asked Donald. "Yes a keyblade. "But unlike Sora and Kairi's this keyblade unlocks people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate. Behold" ,said Riku stabbing Malificent in the heart. "Wha--",said Malificent. "Now open your heart, surrender it to darkness. Become darkness itself" ,said Riku. Then he disappeared. "This is it. This power. Darkness...the true darkness" ,said Malificent.

Then she turned into a dragon. They quickly defeated the dragon(sorry I didn't feel like typing a fight scene but this will be the last time I do that. I promise). The dragon roared then started melting. "How ironic. She was just another puppet after all" ,said Riku. "What" ,said Donald. "The heartless were using Malificent from the beginning she had fell to see that the darkness in her was eating her away. A fitting in for such a fool" ,said Riku stepping in Malificent's remainings. Then he went into a portal and disappeared.

"So...Kairi does that answer your question", asked Apocra. "What question", said Kairi. "I do believe Riku is the fourth keyblade master", said Apocra. "Well then does that mean Tiffany really is dead then", said Kairi. Then she bust out in tears again. Sora glared at Apocra. Apocra just shrugged. Sora calmed Kairi down telling her Tiffany wasn't dead. Then they quickly followed Riku into the portal. They then walked into the grand hall. They quickly ran up the stairs to find Tiffany. Sora ran up to Tiffany. Goofy and Kairi tried but only Donald, Apocra and Sora got through. "Tiffany. Tiffany. Open your eyes" ,said Sora shaking her. "Its no use" ,said Riku.

Sora looked up to see Riku. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up" ,said Riku. "What. You...You're not Riku" ,said Sora. "The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the princess of heart still sleeps" ,said Riku. "The princess...Tiffany's a princess?" ,said Sora looking at Tiffany. "Yes and without her power the keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened" ,said Riku.

"Whoever you are let Riku go. Give him back his heart" ,said Sora. "But first you must give the princess back her heart" ,said Riku pointing his blade at him. Sora then grabbed his heart and fell on one knee. "Sora" ,said Donald. "Sora, are you okay", said Apocra. "What" ,said Sora. "Don't you see it yet. The princess' heart is responding. It has been there ever since I took this boy's heart. Now Tiffany's heart rests within" ,said Riku.

"Tiffany's inside of me?" ,said Sora clutching his heart. "I know all there is to know" ,said Riku. "Who are you" ,said Apocra. "It is I Ansem the seeker of darkness" ,said Riku walking over to Sora, Apocra, and Donald. Donald and Apocra then ran over to Riku to hit him, but Riku/Ansem back hand slapped them. "So I shall release you now princess. Complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door lead me into everlasting darkness" ,said Riku/Ansem pulling his weapon almost down on Sora when Kairi called out Sora's name. Sora blocked it just in time.

He pushed Ansem/Riku and said, "forget it. There's no way your taking my sister's heart. Then Sora fought him one-one. Ansem/Riku quickly jumped in the air and summoned black balls of darkness and threw them at Sora. Sora dodged it and jumped in the air and threw his keyblade at Ansem/Riku slashing him across the chest. Ansem/Riku stopped and held his chest. "Riku?" ,said Sora. Riku/Ansem disappeared. "Sora, Kairi, Apocra look" ,said Donald pointing to the keyhole. "The keyhole" ,said Goofy.

Apocra, Kairi, and Sora pointed their keyblades at the keyhole. Nothing happened. "It won't work. The keyhole's not finished yet" ,said Apocra. "What can we do?" ,asked Kairi. "Maybe we gotta wake up Tiffany" ,said Donald. "I think you're right. If we can free her heart" ,said Sora. "But Ansem said it was inside Riku said Goofy. "Then he said Riku gave it to Sora" ,said Apocra. Sora ignored them all.

"But how can we free her heart" ,asked Donald. Sora starred at Riku's keyblade and said, "a keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. I wonder". "Sora?" ,said Goofy. Sora walked over to Riku keyblade and picked it up. "Sora hold on" ,said Apocra. "No wait" ,said Donald. Sora stared at them then smiled a big smile then stabbed himself in the heart with the black keyblade. Then six hearts appeared out of the keyblade then they slowly returned to the princess of hearts on by one. Then a big heart came and it went into Tiffany. She suddenly opened her emerald eyes.

"Sora... Sora" ,said Kairi running after him. Tiffany slowly got up. She saw Sora and ran to him and screamed, "Sora". When Tiffany got to him he disappeared. "Sora. Come back Sora" ,screamed Apocra. "Sora are you really gone" ,said Kairi crying. "No my brother is not gone. He can't be. I won't let him go" ,said Tiffany with tears in her eyes.

"So you have awakened at last princess. The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now its over" ,said Ansem walking over to Tiffany. "Don't make another move" ,said Donald. Him and Goofy talking out their weapons to protect girls. They also took out their weapons. "Do you think we can stop him" ,asked Goofy. "I don't know" ,replied Donald. Ansem then stopped and grunted in pain and said, "impossible". Riku then appeared like a ghost and said, "no. You won't use me for this". "Riku" ,said Tiffany surprised. "You've got to run the heartless are coming" ,said Riku.

Then they were all surrounded by heartless. Tiffany then looked at Riku and nodded. Then her,Kairi,Donald, Apocra and Goofy ran out of the castle chapel. "What about the keyhole" ,said Goofy. "Lets just get out of here" ,said Donald. They then ran to the main entrance. "Kairi...Tiffany...Apocra hurry" ,said Goofy. "We can't just leave Sora and Riku behind" ,said Kairi. "We can't stay here" ,said Donald. "A heartless is after us" ,said Goofy. We're also three of the keyblade masters. I think one heartless can be stopped said Apocra. But still they caught up with Donald and Goofy. "I'll take care of that heartless" ,said Donald. Donald hit the heartless a couple of times. "Confound heartless get will ya" ,said Donald. The heartless looked up at Tiffany. "Sora? Is that you" ,asked Tiffany. "Uh oh" ,said Apocra. They were surround by heartless.

"This time I'll protect you big bro" ,said Tiffany staying close to that heartless. All the heartless jumped on Tiffany. She turned around and hugged the heartless. "Tiffany" ,screamed Donald. There was a light then all the heartless disappeared. And then there stood Sora hugging Tiffany. "Tiffany thank you" ,said Sora hugging her. "Sora" ,said Tiffany. "Sora" ,said Kairi,Donald, Apocra, and Goofy. Then some more heartless appeared.

Then there was a roar. They all turned around to see the beast. "Go now" ,roared the Beast. "Come with us" ,said Sora. "I told you before,I'm not leaving without Belle. Now go. The heartless are coming" ,said Beast. "All right. Lets get out of here" ,said Sora. They then all ran back to the ship and headed towards Transverse town. When they got there they found Leon. "Tell me what happened" ,said Leon. Sora quickly explained all what happened. "So the darkness is flowing out of the keyhole" ,said Leon. "No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere" ,said Yuffie. "The only way to stop them is..." ,said Aerith. "Seal the keyhole right" ,said Kairi. "Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once its sealed" ,said Leon. "Well we can't just stay here. We have to do something. My boyfriend's back there" ,yelled Tiffany.

Leon flinched at the word boyfriend, but said "You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's keyblade must have been born of the captive princess' hearts. Just like that keyhole you saw.

Of course without Tiffany's heart, it reamained incomplete. Once that keyblade was destroyed the princess' heart should have been freed. Don't worry guys. If anyone can save Riku you guys can" ,said Leon. "Leon" ,said Kairi. "Yes" ,said Leon. "Is Riku the fourth keyblade master?" ,said Kairi. "Yes he is" ,said Leon. "I'm going for a walk" ,said Tiffany angrily. "I'll go too" ,said Donald. "No you just stay there" ,said Tiffany leaving. Donald got a death glare from Leon and Sora. "Umm Leon I know why Sora gave me a death glare but why did you" ,asked Donald. "Thats because Leon's her big brother" said Apocra. Everybody looked at Apocra. "How did you know", said Leon. "Because I used to know Tiffany when I was little. We were the bestest friends, but then me and my family moved. And before we left she gave me this locket. Saying she found it and it reminded her of me and that she hopes that it will help me remember her by", said Apocra. "How come you didn't tell us you knew her" ,said Sora. "I didn't know it was the same Tiffany" ,said Apocra.

Everyone was silent then Leon spoke. "She's right. Tiffany is my little sister" ,said Leon. "Tiffany is from Hallow Bastin and we lost her when the heartless attacked" ,said Yuffie. "So thats why you flinched when Tiffany said boyfriend" ,said Kairi. They laughed except for Leon. "Go find Cid he'll get you to Hallow Bastin" ,said Aerith. "Thanks" ,said Apocra. Then him and the others went out. Then they found Cid. "Cid, I need to go back to Hallow Bastin" ,asked Sora. "I don't think I can let you guys do that. The heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat you ship up" ,explained Cid. "Then what can we do?" ,asked Kairi. "Simple. Go around'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route" ,said Cid.

"A new gummi from where" ,asked Sora. "The secret waterway. When I came here nine years ago, I stored it there in case I needed it. Never thought a bunch of kids would be one to use it" ,said Cid. Sora and the others walked to the waterway.

They found Tiffany there. She looked at them and said, "look at the strange mural". "Thats it" ,cried Sora. He ran to the mural to see a navigation gummi. He went back to girls and said, "lets go back and join the others. We should rest up". The girls nodded. "A light at the end of the tunnel" ,said Kairi. "Oh yeah your grandmother's story right" ,said Sora. "Thats right. We all were together you,me,Tiffany,and Riku", said Kairi. "You knows whats funny, Tiffany I looked everywhere for you to tell you I'm sorry but you were with me all along" ,said Sora. "I was with Riku first remember. My heart went to him first. Then Riku sent it to you. because I think somehow he knew that his heart would have been taken" ,said Tiffany.

"You guys are going to be together again soon" ,said Apocra. "First we need to find Riku to do that" ,said Tiffany. "You'll think it'll ever be the same again between all of us. Riku lost his..." ,said Kairi. "No we'll get it back just like we got mine and Sora's back" ,said Tiffany. "When I turned into a heartless you guys saved me remember. I was lost in the darkness. And I couldn't find my way out. As I stumbled through the dark.

I started forgetting things my friends,who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice. It was you guys voice including Riku's. You guys brought me back" ,said Sora. "We couldn't just forget about you, Sora" ,said Apocra. "Thats it. All of our hearts are connected. Yours,mine,Tiffany's,and Riku's and even Apocra's. And the light from all of our hearts broke through the darkness that controlled me and Riku. I thinks thats what saved us" ,said Sora. "No matter how deep the darkness a light always shines within" ,said Tiffany. "I guess its more than just a fairy tale" ,said Sora. Tiffany then looked at Apocra and said, "Its good to see you again". Apocra smiled and said, "Likewise". Then she looked at Tiffany suprised and confused and said, "It was you! The voice in my head was you. But how?".

Tiffany smiled then replied, "Sora already explained that to you. Our hearts are connected. Because of friendship or because of the keyblades. Whatever reason but I saw everything you guys did. Helping Aladdin, getting swallowed by a whale, learning how to fly, and meeting Apocra. I saw everything with Riku too. I saw that he was tricked into going into the darkness, cause he was trying to rescue me, but now I say I should return the favor". Then there was silence. "Well lets go and save Riku" ,said Tiffany. "You can't go" ,said Sora. "Why can't she go?" ,said Kairi. "Because its way to dangerous" ,said Sora. "Come on Sora let her go we made it this far by sticking together" ,said Apocra. "Yeah you know you guys can't do it without me" ,said Tiffany.

"Okay you win" ,said Sora. "Oh and Sora don't you have something to say to her" ,said Kairi. "Oh yeah. Tiffany I'm sorry" ,said Sora. "Appolgy accepted. Now lets go save Riku" ,said Tiffany smiling. They went back to Cid. He fixed up there ship and said, "all set you can get going anytime". "Lets go" ,said Donald.

They went in the gummi ship and headed off to Hallow Bastin. Sora and the others landed to see Beast. "Where's Belle?" ,asked Sora. "Still in the castle" ,replied Beast. "Against her will?" ,said Goofy. "No I think she stayed for a reason. The other princess are inside as well" ,said Beast. "I wonder why" ,said Kairi. "Lets go ask them" ,said Apocra. "Who's cares about those old fashion princess we're here to find Riku" ,said Tiffany annoyed.

"You know your one of those old fashion princess" ,said Apocra. Tiffany blushed. "How about we ask them if they know where Riku is" ,said Sora. "Fair enough" ,said Tiffany. "You may need my strenght I'll go with you" ,said Beast. "Ok lets go" ,said Goofy. They then headed to the library where they found Belle. "Belle" ,said Beast happily. Then he walked to her and hugged her. "You've come to seal the keyhole, right?" ,said Belle. "No we came here to save Riku" ,said Tiffany. "Yes we are here to seal the keyhole" ,said Sora nudging Tiffany with his elbow.

"Please be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer" ,said Belle. "We'll take care of it" ,said Sora. They then went to the castle chapel to find the rest of the princesses. "Keyblade masters please hurry. Darkness is pouring from the keyhole" ,said Jasmine.

"Its all we can do just to hold back the darkness" ,said Alice. "I don't know how long we can manage even that" ,said Snow White. "Don't worry guys were on our way" ,said Sora. They went to the next group of princess. "We've been waiting for you keyblade masters" ,said Cinderalla. "Where's Ansem?" ,asked Kairi. "And Riku" ,added Tiffany. "Gone" ,said Cinderalla. "When the keyhole appeared darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem and he disappeared" ,said Aurora. "Though Ansem is gone the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back. I do believe we need some more help said Cinderalla looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany shook her head, "If wasn't in danger I'll stay but he is and I love him to much lose him". "Okay we understand ,but I cannot forget the look on Ansem's face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling" ,said Aurora. They then went to the grand hall. They went upstairs to find the keyhole. "How are we suppose to lock it?" ,asked Apocra. "I think we need to go inside" ,said Goofy. They went inside the keyhole, where they found a Bethmoth. "What the hell is that thing" ,said Kairi. Tiffany looked at Kairi.

"When did you start cussing" ,said Tiffany. Kairi was fend to answer when she was slung into the by the Bethmoth's hand. Kairi got up brushed herself off then said, "Since shit like that started happening". Then she jumped on the bethmoth's back and started slashing at the horn on its forehead. Apocra then jumped on its' back as well and started helping Kairi with the horn. Tiffany looked at Sora and said, "This reminds me of our isand" "How so" ,said Sora dodging a swipe of the monster's paw. "Of you and Riku fighting" ,said Tiffany then jumped on the monster's back and threw her keyblade at his horn. Sora smiled blocked the purple balls that the monster summoned. He then jumped up on its back and started doing fire spells at his horn. Donald then joined him.

Goofy was in front of the beast trying to distract him. After awhile of the slashes and fire spells on his horn he was defeated. Apocra, Sora ,Tiffany, and Kairi slowly walked toward the keyhole with their keyblades in their hands. Then a light came from there keyblades and locked the keyhole. A voice then said, "Guys you did it". They walked out the keyhole to see Leon,Yuffie, and Aerith. "What are you guys doing here?" ,said Kairi. "This is our childhood home" ,said Aerith. "So this is where I came from" ,said Tiffany looking around the castle. They all looked at her. "You guys don't think that I overheard your conversation about me" ,said Tiffany.

"So you know?" ,said Sora sadly. "Yes I know Leon's my real brother" ,said Tiffany staring at Leon who was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed. "Why did you guys come here" ,said Apocra. "We wanted to see our home again" ,said Aerith.

"Its in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful" ,said Leon. "Can you tell us the story" ,said Sora. "The story of what?" ,said Yuffie. "How the heartless attacked" ,said Sora. "Leon who was sixteen and Tiffany who was five were playing in the library. 'Squall I love you' ,said Tiffany. 'I love you too' ,said Leon. 'Come on lets go play in the chapel big brother' ,said Tiffany pulling his pants leg. Then me, Yuffie, Cid and a blonde haired man named Cloud came running in there. 'Whats wrong' ,said Leon confused. 'These black things are taking people's hearts' ,said Yuffie. 'I wanna see the things' ,said Tiffany. 'No you can't' ,said Leon picking up Tiffany in his arms and running. We then ran into more heartless. 'Big brother I'm scared' ,said Tiffany hugging Leon tightly. 'Don't worry I won't let anything get you. I promise' ,whispered Leon kissing her on her forehead. 'You promise?' ,said Tiffany in a little baby voice. 'Promise' ,said Leon. 'Let me take the child' ,said a voice. We looked and saw Ansem. 'Mr. Awsem you're okay' ,said Tiffany happily.

'Give me the child I'll take her to safety' ,said Ansem. 'I don't know' ,said Leon looking at the cute little blonde with green eyes in his arms. 'Squall give him Tiffany' ,said Cloud. 'Here. Protect her for me' ,said Leon giving Tiffany to him. 'Thank you' ,said Ansem evily then he disappeared in darkness. 'No Tiffany' ,said Leon running to the place where Ansem was. 'Come on Leon there's nothing we can do for her', Yuffie said. And thats the last we saw of Tiffany and our world until now" ,said Aerith. "So he kidnapped her?" ,said Apocra. "I really don't know but I haven't liked him since" ,said Yuffie.

Leon was silent. "Wait I remember" ,said Tiffany all of sudden. They all looked at her. "He took me to Malficent and said, 'is this one of them'. Ansem gave me to Malificent. I was crying and kept saying, 'big brother help me'. Malificent laughed and said, 'he can't help you now'. Then Ansem repeated his question. 'Yes she is' ,said Malificent. She gave me back to Ansem and then took out her staff and said, 'now it is time for you to sleep until you are needed Princess'. Then my keyblade appeared and transported me to Destiny Island with my memory lost the only thing I remembered was my name" ,said Tiffany. "We have to stop Ansem" ,said Sora. "If we defeat Ansem all should be restored. Including you guys island" ,said Aerith. "Really?" said Kairi. Aerith nodded. "But it also means goodbye" ,said Yuffie sadly.

"Once the worlds are restored they'll all be seperated again" ,said Aerith. "We'll visit you in the gummi ships" ,said Kairi. "It won't work. The walls will be restored also" ,said Yuffie. "But where will I go?", asked Tiffany confused. "Probably the place where you spent most of your life which probably be Destiny Island" ,said Leon. "No I can't go back there I just got back my memories about my old home, my real big brother, my childhood best friend. I can't just go back to Destiny Island. Not now" ,said Tiffany crying. "Even though we may never meet again, we'll never forget each other" ,said Leon. "Besides I don't think I'll ever be able to forget Sora" ,said Yuffie. "Hey" ,said Sora insulted. "Guys...we need to hurry up and defeat Ansem" ,said Goofy. "And find the king" ,added Donald. "They're right" ,said Apocra. "Well then you guys need to get to it" ,said Aerith smiling.

"Right" ,said Sora. "You guys go head I'll catch up" ,said Tiffany. Sora nodded, then him and the others ran towards where the princesses were. There was silence. Then Tiffany hugged Aerith and Yuffie. Then she turned to Leon. "So how do you like you're baby sister now" ,she said. Leon opened his eyes and looked at Tiffany and smiled, "Well I can see she's not a baby anymore. Tiffany ran up to Leon and hugged him. Aerith looked at Yuffie and said, "I think they need some time alone". Yuffie nodded. Then her and Aerith went to go wait on the gummi ship. "You know I missed you right" ,said Leon still hugging Tiffany.

"The same. Even though I didn't remember you I still knew that I had a real big brother somewhere out there" ,said Tiffany. They let go of each other. Then there was silence. Leon then broke it by saying, "I'm sorry". "For what" ,said Tiffany confused. "It was my fault you were kidnapped. Mother told me about you being a special little kid. That I had to protect you when we were older. She told me about a prophecy that a witch told her, when she was pregnant with you. It was the prophecy of the keyblades. It said there were four main keyblade masters. Two boys and two girls.

One of the girls who was the probably the most powerful, because she was both a keyblade master and a princess of pure hearts. The second poweful one was the lover of the keyblade master with the purest heart. He was second because of his loyalty for the keyblade master with the purest of heart. He would even go to the side of darkness to protect her. The third one and fourth ones were the same in power because of there closeness between them and the powerful keyblade master. Then there was the forbidden fifth keyblade master who was the strongest and the weakest of them all.

She was to come if something was to happen to any of the four keyblade masters. So you see I knew all of this was going to happen and I did nothing about it", said Leon sadly. Tiffany hugged Leon again. "None of this is your fault it was a prophecy it was suppose to happen. Nothing you could do would have stopped it" ,she said. You're right. I think its time for you to go back with the others now. You have a job to do" ,said Leon doing one of his rare smiles. "You're right. You know I love you right, Squall" ,said Tiffany getting ready to walk away. Leon chuckled, "Its Leon now and I know. And I hope you know I love you too, Tiffany". Tiffany smiled, "I do. And I will see you again. I promise". "I know you will, now go back to the others" ,said Leon. Tiffany waved then started running to where the other were.

A/N Ha a brother-sister moment between Leon and Tiffany. Sadly this fic is almost over. But I'm about to start on a new fic called Before Kingdom Hearts. Its about Leon, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, Tiffany,Yuffie, and maybe Apocra. I don't know she's not really my character. I'll have to ask to borrow her. Well let me go start to write the next chapter. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Um...yeah I don't own anything except Tiffany

"Now where to", asked Kairi holding on to Sora's arm. "Lets go back to the princess", suggested Apocra. The other nodded. They walked back to where the princess were.

"Thanks you guys. I think the darkness has begun to weaken", said Alice. "But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away", said Jasmine. "Its the heart of darkness. It must be where Ansem went", said Aurora.

Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the heartless", said Kairi. "A worthy answer" ,said Cinderella. Kairi smiled and held up a piece sign. "You guys can bring us back to our worlds and back to our friends and loved ones" ,said Snow White.

"Once the darkness is gone all should return to its orginal state" ,said Alice. "Then I'll be on Destiny Island with Riku", said Tiffany. Cinderella smiled and nodded. "But we also have to find King Mickey", said Donald. "Thats right", said Apocra.

"Well then lets get going", said Kairi smiling. They nodded. They said goodbye to the princess and ran back to the gummi ship. In the gummi ship: Tiffany and Apocra were talking about the days when they were little kids and use to play tricks on everybody. Sora was having a conversation with Donald and Goofy.

And Kairi was glaring at Apocra with all the hate in her body. Sora stopped his conversation with the King's friends and looked at Kairi. "Whats wrong with you?", he asked her. Kairi grunted and said, "Nothing". Sora looked over at Tiffany and Apocra then back at Kairi.

"You're jealous aren't you", said Sora smirking. Kairi signed and said, "maybe". Sora gave a little laugh then said, "Don't worry she's still your friend". Kairi shook her head, "No she's my best friend...and...and it seems like I'm losing her to Apocra".

Sora frowned alittle and said, "You haven't lost her...I did". Kairi looked at Sora confused, "What are you talking about". Sora smiled alittle and said, "To Leon...I lost her to him. She's really his sister...and I feel like I lost her. I mean I've always wanted a little sister and I finall got one when my mom adopted Tiffany".

Kairi hugged Sora, "No you haven't lost her...and I haven't lost her either. Tiffany still considers you her big brother and she always will. And she'll always be my best friend even if she Apocra's too".

Sora smiled and hugged her back, "You know this journey has made you wiser". Kairi laughed and then gave Sora a quick kiss on the lips, "I know". Then an alarm went off. "We're at another world" ,annouced Goofy. Everybody except Donald and Goofy ran to the windows.

Tiffany gasped, "Wow look at this". Sora nodded, "I know come on lets land". Donald landed the gummi ship on this unknown world. They went out of the ship and looked around the world. "Is this all thats left of this world" ,said Apocra. The world had the world destruction written all over it.

"Those worlds will be restored one we beat Ansem right", said Kairi in a small voice. "You betcha", said Donald. "But when we beat Ansem and save Riku and all the worlds become restored and disconnected whats going to happen to us and this place, asked Tiffany scared.

"Well...um...",said Donald. "This is a heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear" ,said Goofy. "Huh" ,said eveyrbody looking at Goofy surprised. "No worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't going anywhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yep, I just know it", said Goofy.

Tiffaby nodded, "You're right". Goofy smiled. "Look", said Kairi pointing to a cave. "Lets go to it", said Sora. They walked towards the cave to find a portal. "I wonder where it leads to", said Apocra. "Maybe it leads to Riku", said Tiffany.

And then without a thought she ran into the portal. The other stared at the portal for a while. "She really wants to find Riku", said Apocra. "Of course she does those two love each other to death", said Kairi. "He seemed like a big jerk to me", said Apocra and then she jumped into the portal. Donald and Goofy followed her.

"You know...I'm really starting to hate her", said Kairi. Then she to jumped into the portal. Sora laughed then followed her. They met up with each other and continued walking. "I wonder where that Ansem man went", said Goofy.

"Find the darkest hole and I bet you he'll be there",said Sora. As soon as Sora said that a hole appreared. "Wow my big brother is magic", said Tiffany then she jumped into the hole. With Apocra, Donald, and Goofy follwoing her.

Kairi looked at Sora and smiled, "Told she still thinks of you as a big brother". Then she leaped into the hole. Sora smiled then jumped in the hole too. They ended up in a lab. "Look at this", said Goofy holding up a a piece of paper. Apocra grabbed it and read it.

She then gasped. "What is it" ,asked Sora. "Its the prophecy of the five Keyblade masters", said Apocra. "Read it outloud",said Kairi. Apocra cleared her throat, then said, " It says there are four main keyblade masters. Two boys and two girls.

One of the girls who was the probably the most powerful, because she was both a keyblade master and a princess of pure hearts. The second poweful one was the lover of the keyblade master with the purest heart.

He was second because of his loyalty for the keyblade master with the purest of heart. He would even go to the side of darkness to protect her. The third one and fourth ones were the same in power because of there closeness between them and the powerful keyblade master.

Then there was the forbidden fifth keyblade master who was the strongest and the weakest of them all. She was to come if something was to happen to any of the four keyblade masters...and thats about it"

"Well...I think we should go find Ansem now", said Kairi. The others nodded. They then walked out the lab and they were transported somewhere else. "HEY...I'm flying " ,said Tiffany flying around. She was flying and didn't notice that she ran into something.

Thats something was a volcano. And it took that time to erupt. "Oops" ,said Tiffany. Then a hand came from out of the volcano. Then another hand. And then finally a head. Then a whole body. "Um...hi", said Tiffany.

The gargoyle, then slapped Tiffany with his hand and slamming her to the ground knocking her out. "OH", said Kairi running towards to where Tiffany landed. While the others went to attack. "WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO ATTACK MY FRIEND", yelled Kairi.

She then flew and charged at him slashing everywhere on his body. Sora and the other stopped attacking to watch. "I DON'T WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT BUT YOU DO NOT ATTACK MY BEST FRIEND", yelled Kairi now slashing him on his face.

The gargoyle couldn't handle so he ran away fron the crazy girl. "THATS WHAT I THOUGHT YOU BETTER RUN YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH", said Kairi. Then she ran back over to Tiffany. "Here you go" ,she said opening Tiffany's mouth and pouring a potion down her throat.

Tiffany sat up then looked around, "What hit me". "Don't have to worry about that Kairi took care of him", said Apocra. "Thank you Kairi aka best friend" ,said Tiffany hugging Kairi. Then she pointed to another portal and went towards it, "Lets go".

Then she ran into the portal. Apocra, Goofy, and Donald followed. Sora smiled, "Told you so". He then went into the porta. Kairi followed. They then saw a door. Kairi then tried to open the door. "It won't open", said Kairi frowning. "Huh", said Sora.

"Whats wrong", said Donald. "Don't you guys hear that", said Sora. "No...I always knew you were crazy", said Apocra. Kairi glared at her, "Maybe you're just tired" Sora shook his head, "No we're here to destroy Ansem". "And rescue Riku", said Tiffany.

"Well lets get to it" ,said Apocra. She went towards the door and opened. She then went inside. "Oh it opens for her" ,said Kairi angrily going through the door. Donald and Goofy follwed. Sora looked at Tiffany, "Well are you ready?". "To save Riku...of course", said Tiffany. Sora grabbed Tiffany's hand then they walked through the door together.

A/n...yay I updated. Go me Go me Go me dances...yay I'll be finished with this story by the end of the month and working on my next two stories: Kingdom Hearts chain of memories starring Sora, Donald, Goofy, Apocra, and Namine. And Before Kingdom Hearts starring Tiffany, Leon, Riona, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Ansem, um...and some more people


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Um...yeah I don't own anything except Tiffany

"Is...this...is this our island", said Sora surprised to see his island. "Come on lets see if the secret place is still here", said Kairi running towards the cave. The others followed Kairi .

When they got to the cave they heard a voice. "This world has been connected". "What was that?" ,said Goofy. "Tied to the darkness soon to be completely eclisped. There is so very much to learn. You understand so. A meaningless effort" ,said the voice.

"Hey thats what that man said to me", said Sora. "Look its Riku", said Tiffany pointing to a silver headed boy on the beach. She then started running towards 'Riku'. The others followed her.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkess to see other worlds and to seek a love one" ,said 'Riku'.

He turned around to reveal Ansem. "Riku", screaned Tiffany. "Don't bother your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end.

The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heartreturns to the darkness whence it came. Do you see? Darkness is the hearts true essence" ,said Ansem smirking. "Thats not true" ,screamed Kairi.

"Yeah our hearts may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But we've learned that deep down there's a light that that never gives out" ,said Sora. "So you've came all this way and you still understand nothing", shouted Ansem.

Ansem then charged at Sora. Sora barely blocked it. Apocra then turned her keyblade into the staff and started to cast spells at Ansem with the help of Donald they were very effective. Meanwhile Tiffany and Kairi were making fun of Ansem.

"What do you think Kairi. He looks gay to me" ,said Tiffany dodging Ansem's attack. "Yeah he does" ,said Kairi. She threw a rock at Ansem then doidged his attack when he started to attack her.

Ansem slowly started to weaken. "I'll be back" ,said Ansem then he disappeared. The island then started to split apart leaving a big hole. Tiffany jumped into the hold followed by the others.

"Wha...what is this" ,said Sora looking around. They were in complete darkness floating around. "Behold the endless darkness. Within it lies the heart of all worlds. KINGDOM HEARTS!. Look as hard as you are able.

You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark dephs you call your heart this is where you are now. In the heartless's heart. but less give a little light so you can see how I destroy you", said Ansem.

Then everything around them became light and they started falling. Donald and Goofy fell into some portal, while the keyblade masters continue falling. Sora then heard a voice, 'Come on Sora you die now you'll never get to fight me again'

Sora nodded smiling as he falled, then he stoped falling and started falling. Kairi was still falling, when she to heard a voice, 'Kairi come on you can't die now. You've got this far and you're going to end it like this"

Kairi nodded smiling, as she stopped falling and started flyiing. Apocra was still falling, when she then heard a voice, 'I know you don't like me, and I'm not to fond of you either, but I know I don't want you to die'

Apocra nodded smiling, as she started flying. Tifany was now the only one falling when she heard _his_ voice, 'Come on Tiffany you know you're stronger than that. _I_ know you're stronger than that'

Tiffany nodded smiling, "Riku". She then stopped falling and started flying. They all flew into one group. "I heard him you guys", said Kairi. Tiffany nodded, "I did to". Apocra shrugged, "Yeah I did to".

"See I knew we were all connected" ,said Tiffany. "Come on we need to find Donald and Goofy" ,said Sora pointing to a portal". "Well lets go" ,said Tiffany. Then she flew into the portal, the others following

In the portal they found Goofy getting beat up by..._RIKU._ "Riku" ,said Tiffany walking towards 'Riku'. "Thats not your Riku" ,said Apocra attacking the 'Riku'. He disappeared in a poof of darkness.

Tiffany slid to the floor and started crying, "We're never going to find him". Kairi ran over to her and hugged her, "Yes we will". Tiffany got off the floor and said, "You're right". "Look" ,said Goofy pointing to another portal.

"See ya" ,said Tiffany running in the portal. The other followed. In this portal they saw Donald getting beat up by...Tiffany. "HEY!" ,shouted Tiffany. The 'Tiffany' charged at Tiffany.

Tiffany dodged the attack and slashed the 'Tiffany', and smirked when it disappeared into a pool of darkness. "Look another one" ,said Kairi pointing to another portal. "I win" ,said Sora going into the portal first. "SORA thats my job" ,said Tiffany jumping into the portal.

The other followed. "Look" ,said Donald pointing to Ansem, who was sleeping. "What the hell is he doing" ,said Kairi. "Resting getting his strength back up" ,said Apocra. "Should we go wake him up" ,said Sora.

"Of course" ,said Tiffany. She flew up to where Ansem was sleeping. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD" yelled Tiffany in his ear. Ansem sat up quick, "You you're suppose to be dead". "Its hard trying to kill me" ,said Tiffany sticking her tongue out at him.

"...But I can try" ,said Ansem striking at her with his sword". "Hey" ,said Tiffany barely dodging. Ansem then was fend to strike at her again when something stopped him. "Wha...what is this" ,said Ansem unable to move.

Tiffany then slashed him across his stomach. He groaned at the attack. Sora then flew up to where they were and just started to attack Ansem with combos. Apocra and Kairi looked at each other and then the battle. "Should we help" ,said Kairi.

"Duh" ,said Apocra flying over to the battle. Donald and Goofy looked at each other then flew to the battle. "I really hate her" ,mumbled Kairi as she too flew over to the battle. "Why can't I move" ,shouted Ansem feeling in pain after all the attacks.

Then they were all transported in front of a door. "What is this" ,cried Apocra. Ansem then stood up. "He can move again" ,said Kairi. "It is futile. The keyblade masters alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts, fill me with the power of darkness" ,said Ansem reaching towards the door.

The door slightly opened and black fog started to pour out of the crack. "Supreme darkness" ,cried Ansem. "You're wrong" ,cried Kairi. "Yeah, we know now Kingom Hearts is light" ,shouted Sora.

The door then fully opened making a bright light appear and hit Ansem fully on. Ansem then disappeared. "We did it" ,cried Tiffany and Kairi hugging each other. "We're not done yet" ,said Sora running towards Kingom Hearts.

The other followed him. Then they started pushing with all there might. Goofy stopped pushing the door and took a look inside. He gasped. 'Stop starring and kep pushing" ,said Donald. Then he to looked inside the door and gasped.

"The heartless" ,they both cried. "Lets hurry" ,said Apocra pushing harder. "I can't go on" ,said Tiffany sliding down on the floor. "Don't give up" ,said a voice. "Riku" ,said Tiffany getting up.

"Come on guys together we can close it" ,said Riku. Sora, Apocra, and Kairi nodded. Tiffany shook her head then ran into Kingdom Hearts and into Riku's arms. They all stopped pushing and gasped.

"What are you doing" ,cried Sora. "I'm staying in this door with Riku" ,said Tiffany. "But you...can't" ,said Apocra. "I can do whatever I want" ,said Tiffany. "But...Tiff why would you want to stay in here with me" ,said Riku holding on to her.

"Because I love you more than life itself, and I can't live without you...thats why" ,said Tiffany. "I feel the same way too" ,said Riku slowly kissing her on the forehead. "No you can't go" ,cried Sora.

"You're not my brother, Sora. We all know Leon is my real brother not you...you don't have to look after me anymore" ,said Tiffany. Sora then nodded. "You go girl stay here with your man" ,said Kairi.

"Thanks Kairi. I hope you know you'll always be my best friend" ,said Tiffany. Kairi smiled then nodded. "Ok...enough of the touchy moment lets close this door" ,said Donald angrily. They nodded.

They all then began to close the door again not knowing three darksides were forming behind Tiffany and Riku. "Its hopeless" ,said Donald angrily. Then there was a golden light and the three darksides were gone.

"Huh" ,said Goofy. Then a short little mouse appeared with a golden keyblade in his hands. "THE KING" ,cried Donald and Goofy together. "Now keyblade masters...lets close this door for good" ,said Mickey.

"Close it quick" ,said Apocra. "But...won't you guys be trapped in there forever" ,said Kairi with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry we'll see each other soon" ,said Mickey. "Guys...you can trust the king" ,said Goofy.

"We have to hurry...they're coming" ,said Riku looking behind him seeing more heartless form. "Donald...Goofy...thank you" ,said Mickey. While the door was finaling closing Tiffany looked at Kairi.

"Take care of him for me" ,said Tiffany. Kairi nodded tears running down her face. Then the door closed. Sora took out his blue keyblade and held it up in the air. Kairi then took out her red keybalde and held it up in the air.

Apocra took out her pink and red keyblade and held it up in the air. Tiffany and Riku held each other hands and held up there green and blue/silver and green keyblade in the air. Then the door locked itself.

The others looked at each other. "Now what" ,said Kairi rubbing her red puffy eyes. Her question was answered as a rumble was heard and the ground started spliting apart. Kairi on one side and Soa and the others on the other. "Kairi" ,shouted Sora trying to reach for her hand to pull her across.

"Kairi...remember this promise and I'll come back to you...I love you" ,said Sora. Kairi nodded, "I know you will". Then she disappeared. Sora ran back over to the others. "Where do think she went" ,said Apocra.

"She went to Destiny Island" ,said Sora. Then they were transported to a grassy area. "Now where are we" ,said Donald. "Don't know" ,said Goofy. "What are we going to do now" ,said Apocra.

"We're going to find Riku and Tiffany" ,said Sora. "And the king" ,added Doanld. Then a yellow dog then came running past them. "Pluto?" ,said Goofy. "Where have you been" ,cried Donald.

Pluto stopped running turned around to show them a letter in his mouth. "Is that the king's seal" , said Donald. Then the Pluto started running. "After that dog" ,cried Apocra. "Right" ,said Sora. Then they all started running after Pluto not knowing a new adventure is beginning.

A/N ha I I finished it. And it didn't take the end of the month. Now its time to write the other two stories. Thanks everybody that reviewed


	11. AN

As I read over this story...I wonder how I did get so many reviews. This is why before I post the sequel to this story. I'm going to revise this one, and try my best to make the people act in character this time. And also post my new story. KH3:Soul of Darkness. Thank you all for reviewing and that like my story, if you like this one, then I know you're going to like the one I'm writing now.


End file.
